Użytkownik:Nulevoy/Anime: Nowa Era/EP002
Treść Po prawie sześciu latach młoda dziewczyna, Kara, zdecydowała się na wyruszenie w podróż po Sinnoh. Będąc w pełni świadomym jakie niebezpieczeństwo będzie narażona, zadecydowała, że zostanie trenerką i pokaże, że nie trzeba się aż tak bać spotkania z Darkraiem, szczególnie, że zaraz po wybraniu samicy Turtwiga na startera stanęła oko w oko z Pokemonem legendą. Mimo czarnych myśli dziewczyny Pokemon, równie szybko co się pojawił, szybko zniknął. Po powrocie do domu Karę czekała kolejna niespodzianka - Rapidash jej mamy został tajemniczo zraniony w tylną łapę, a owa rana mimo iż nie wyglądała na bardzo groźną, sprawiała ból Pokemonowi i z każdą chwilą siny kolor rozprzestrzeniał się, aż zajął całą nogę Rapidash. Aria nie mogła przygotować córki do podróży, gdyż stan Pokemona gwałtownie się pogorszył i musiały lecieć z nim do Centrum Pokemon. ---- EP002: Przyjaciel czy wróg Kara zamiast od razu wyruszyć w podróż wolała najpierw zająć się zranioną Rapidash, dlatego razem z Arią, Charizardem oraz Turtwigiem poleciały do Centrum Pokemon. Dziewczyna miała niejasne przeczucia, że zranienie Pokemona konia było powiązane z pojawieniem się Darkraia, nie chciała jednak bardziej martwić swojej matki, więc nic nie mówiła na ten temat, zamiast tego czekała razem z nią na wyniki badań. Chansey Siostry Joy niespokojnie chodził koło leżącego na łóżku Rapidasha, a sama lekarka dokładnie badała jego zranienie. - W naszym mieście nie ma przecież Pokemonów, które mogły by zrobić takie zranienie.. - Aria patrzyła smutno przez szybę na swojego Pokemona. - Może zraniła się tak przez jakąś roślinę? - Kara nieco niepewnie do niej podeszła. - Wiesz, że nie zawsze te okoliczne krzaki są przycinane. - Wiem, ale.. huh, to nie wygląda na zranienie przez roślinę. - kobieta opuściła głowę. Na parę minut nastała cisza, przerywana jedynie odgłosami krzątania się Siostry Joy i Chansey przy Rapisash. Nawet Charizard i Turtwig w ciszy obserwowali pomieszczenie. Ciszę przerwało skrzypnięcie drzwi wejściowych Centrum, w kierunku których wszyscy zebrani odwrócili się. Przez drzwi, nieśmiało, wkroczyła dziewczyna o długich, brązowych włosach, a tuż za nią przydreptał Piplup. - Przepraszam.. ale czy jest Siostra Joy? - dziewczyna niepewnie popatrzyła na Karę oraz Arię. - Jest, ale.. jest trochę zajęta. - trenerka spojrzała na nowo przybyłą nieco nieufnie. - I właśnie... och. - Niestety, nie wygląda to za dobrze... - z sali badań wyszła Siostra Joy niosąc ze sobą wyniki badań Rapidasha. - Bóle i może ustąpiły, ale noga coraz wolniej reaguje na bodźce i jest strasznie drętwa. - Pani chyba nie mówi, że trzeba... - kobieta aż zasłoniła usta i spojrzała przez szybę na swojego Pokemona. - Nie ma innego wyjścia.. albo amputacja zranionej kończyny albo zakażenie rozejdzie się po całym organizmie i... - lekarka wzięła głęboki wdech i popatrzyła na Arię. - I Pokemon umrze. Nastała krępująca cisza, przerywana jedynie pipczeniem aparatury do której przypięta była Rapidash. Kobieta nie odrywała wzroku od swojej podopiecznej, mając tylko nadzieję, że to wszystko jest snem i jej Pokemonowi nic nie jest. Kara wzięła swojego Turtwiga na ręce i obie patrzyły na kobietę. Tymczasem dziewczyna z Piplupem podeszła bliżej Joy. - M-mogę zobaczyć te badania..? - spytała nieśmiało. - Nie wiem czy coś to da.. ale proszę. - lekarka nieco już zrezygnowana podała wyniki badań dziewczynie, która szybko je przejżała. - Chyba.. chyba mogę pomóc. - stwierdziła po krótkiej chwili, przyciągając na siebie wzrok wszystkich zebranych. - Jeśli.. jeśli tylko chcecie... - Skąd mamy mieć pewność, że możemy Ci ufać? - młoda trenerka wysunęła się nieco do przodu, jednak zaraz zatrzymała ją jej matka. - Cóż.. moja starsza siostra jest zielarką i uczyła mnie znajomości różnych ziół, robienia różnych naparów leczniczych oraz opatrunków, więc się na tym znam. - dziewczyna dużo pewniej podeszła do Kary. - Nie musisz mi ufać, ja po prostu chcę pomóc. Dziewczyny parę sekund patrzyły sobie w oczy, to wystarczyło by z trenerki uszła cała nieufność i zdenerwowanie - ta dziewczyna miała szczere intencje i robiła to bezinteresownie. Siostra Joy niemal od razy zaprowadziła dziewczynę do pomieszczenia z Rapidashem i dała jej odpowiednie rzeczy. Po prawie dziesięciu minutach Pokemon miał ranę oraz skórę natartą wyciągiem z Oran oraz Pecha jagody, których nieco dostał też do zjedzenia. Niemal od razu było widać poprawę w stanie Rapidasha, skóra na jej zranionej nodze powoli wracała do normalności, jak i rana po kolcu nie była taka zaropiona i zaczęła się normalnie goić. - Jak widać.. to było najzwyklejsze zatrucie. - Joy nieco uspokoiła Arię. - Ale wyglądało na coś dużo gorszego.. - Nie pierwszy raz takie coś widzę. - stwierdziła "asystentka" lekarki. - A poza tym, to nazywam się Honorata. - Naprawdę miło nam Cię poznać. Ja jestem Aria, a to moja córka Kara. - kobieta wiedząc, że jej Pokemon będzie żył wyglądała jakby miała się rozpłakać. - Powiedz, tylko.. w jakim sensie, nie pierwszy raz? - Cóż.. - Honorata zamyśliła się. - Długo mieszkałam u siostry w Eternii i parę razy w miesiącu przychodzili do niej ludzie ze swoimi Pokemonami, które były zranione w bardzo podobny sposób jak pani Rapidash. Nikt nie wiedział, czemu były ranione, ale władze Eternii szybko się domyślili, czyja to sprawka. Dziewczyna wyjęła ze swojej torby małe pudełeczko i otworzyła je - w środku był kolec wielkości serdecznego palca u dorosłego człowieka. Owa rzecz nie była od rośliny, była oszlifowana i specjalnie przygotowana przez człowieka. Na boku miał wygrawerowane inicjały "TB". - Czyli, że to sprawka jakiejś grupy kłusowników? - Kara popatrzyła uważnie na Honoratę, chcąc się upewnić. - Też mi się tak wydaje. Władze Eternii zwiększyły obronę okolicy miasta jak i lasu. - Honorata schowała pudełko do torby. - Nie spodziewałam się, że zaatakują takie miasto jak Twinleaf.. - Kłusownicy to wredne bestie, nie cofną się przed niczym. - stwierdziła cicho Aria i podeszła do dziewczyny. - Nawet nie wiem, jak Ci dziękować za pomoc.. jestem twoim dłużnikiem. - Ależ nie ma za co... - dziewczyna zarumieniła się zawstydzona i popatrzyła na swojego Piplupa, który w najlepsze bawił się z Turtwigiem Kary. - Widzę, że też dopiero zaczynasz. - Co.. a tak. - trenerka otrząsnęła się i popatrzyła na swojego startera. - Ty pewnie też? Koordynator, trener? - Koordynator, bałabym się zostać trenerem. - cicho odparła dziewczyna. - Od kiedy dzieją się te straszne rzeczy.. - Trzeba złapać życie za rogi i pokazać, że można. - Kara poklepała lekko koordynatorkę po ramieniu i uśmiechnęła się. Honorata zachichotała cicho i wzięła swojego Piplupa na ręce. Pokemon pingwin miał niewielkie zadrapania na skrzydłach i głównie dlatego dziewczyna przyszła do Centrum Pokemon, gdyż w pośpiechu zapomniała wziął bandaże z domu, jednak Siostra Joy użyczyła jej kilka swoich i nie dość, że Pokemon został opatrzony, ale koordynatorka miała też nieco bandaży na podróż. ~*~ Rapidash musiała zostać jeszcze kilka dni w centrum, a razem z nią Aria, która na szybko przygotowała córkę do podróży i razem z Siostrą Joy dała jej potrzebne rzeczy. Po nieco długim pożegnaniu Kara razem z Honoratą i starterami opuściły Centrum Pokemon i razem ruszyły w stronę drogi 201. W czasie marszu obie poznały się bliżej rozmawiając o swojej rodzinie, o swoich zainteresowaniach i o tym, czemu teraz wyruszają w podróż. Honorata od czterech lat wzbraniała się przed podróżą, gdyż wolała pomóc siostrze z rannymi Pokemonami z lasu Eternia, jednak kiedy tylko sytuacja w lesie unormowała się, to dziewczyna postanowiła zrealizować swoje marzenie o zostaniu koordynatorką i przyjechała wczoraj do Twinleaf po startera. - Czekaj.. skoro od wczoraj masz Piplupa, to czemu dopiero dzisiaj wyruszasz dalej? - zaciekawiła się trenerka. - Moja mama bardzo chciała mnie zobaczyć i dać mi kilka rad na drogę. - dziewczyna westchnęła. - Potem zaprosiła kilku sąsiadów na kolację pożegnalną.. a dzisiaj zamiast wyjść z domu o 10 wyszłam koło 15, bo sobie zaspałam. Później, owszem, byłam na drodze 201, ale w czasie walki ze Starlym mój Pokemon został ranny i musiałam wrócić do Centrum Pokemon. Kara skrzywiła się, dopiero co wyrusza w podróż, a już dwa razy mogła stracić życie - raz przez Darkraia, a drugi raz przez tego kłusownika, który zranił Rapidash. Nie za dobrze to wróżyło na przyszłość, a tym bardziej nie chciała narażać na niebezpieczeństwo nowej przyjaciółki. - Ej, popatrz! Ten Starly dalej tu jest. - głos koordynatorki wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. - Wiesz, tu jest pełno dzikich Stalych.. - trenerka podrapała się po głowie. - Wiem, że to ten z którym wcześniej walczyłam, bo kręci się przy tym samym krzaku co wcześniej! - Honorata popatrzyła uważnie na Piplupa. - Piplup... wiesz co robić. Pokemon pingwin kiwną lekko głową i zaatakował Starlyego Lodowym Promieniem. Pokemon ptak jednak wyczuł wcześniej, co Piplup zamierza i uciekł do góry przed atakiem, który ledwo go musną po piórach na ogonie. Koordynatorka nie chciała dać łatwo za wygraną i kazała strącić Pokemona Bąbelkowym Promieniem. Przeciwnik użył Podwójnej Drużyny i zmyliwszy tym Pokemona pingwina, zaatakował go od tyłu Szybkim Atakiem. W czasie tej jakże niesamowitej walki Kara stała na uboczu i razem z Turtwigiem obserwowały starania Honoraty i jej Pokemona. Po starterze trenerki było widać, że też chce walczyć, jednak sama dziewczyna chciała dać szansę przyjaciółce na złapanie nowego Pokemona. Wtenczas coś w pobliskich krzakach zaczęło szurać i wyszła z nich blond włosa dziewczyna w okularach i zielonym kapeluszu. - Przepraszam, ale... - nieznajoma popatrzyła na Honoratę oraz Piplupa, który biegał za Starlym i atakował go Bąbelkowym Promieniem. - Ale, czemu twój Pokemon atakuje mojego Starlyego?! Pokemon pingwin staną i popatrzył zdziwiony na dziewczynę, a jego chwilę nieuwagi wykorzystał Pokemon ptak, który uderzył go w plecy Szybkim Atakiem, tym samym wywalając go w ręce koordynatorki. Nastała nieco krępująca cisza, a w między czasie Starly podleciał do swojej trenerki i usiadł jej na ramieniu. - J-ja myślałam, że ten Pokemon jest dziki... - Honorata opuściła głowę i schowała swojego Pokemona do Pokeballa. - Nic się nie stało. - nieznajoma uśmiechnęła się i poprawiła okulary. - Lukrecja jestem. - Miło mi, nazywam się Honorata. - jeszcze nieco niepewnie, ale wstała i przywitała się w dziewczyną. - Kara. - trenerka razem ze starterem postanowiła podejść i przywitać się w Lukrecją. - Starly to twój starter? - Uh.. tak. - dziewczyna pogłaskała Pokemona po głowie. - Spóźniłam się na wybieranie i profesor Rowan pozwolił mi wybrać Pokemona z okolicznej hodowli. Kara z ciekawości przeskanowała Pokemona ptaka przez Pokedex. Nie za wiele jej to powiedziało, jednak tyle dziewczynie wystarczyło. Spojrzała natomiast na swojego Turtwiga, która nieco dziwnie patrzyła na Starlyego. - Coś mi mówi, że jesteś trenerką, prawda? - Lukrecja uniosła wzrok na dziewczynę, ale nim zdążyła odpowiedzieć Kara zaśmiała się. - Tak się składa, że ja również i ja oraz mój Pokemon chciałybyśmy zawalczyć. - Taki trening jest dobrym pomysłem. - trenerka Pokemona ptaka uśmiechnęła się. - Ale wiesz, że Pokemony trawiaste mają małe szanse przy Pokemonach latających? - Dla mnie liczy się szczęście i przypadek, a nie efektywność typów. - dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami, na co Honorata z Lukrecją zaśmiały się. ~*~ Po uzgodnieniu reguł, dziewczyny ustawiły się w jakiejś odległości na przeciwko siebie, a Honorata pełniła rolę ich sędziego. Starly leniwie usiadł na ziemi naprzeciwko swojej trenerki, podczas gdy Turtwig niecierpliwie kopała w ziemię. - Nie znam się zbytnio na sędziowaniu, ale to nic.. - koordynatorka podrapała się po głowie. - Możecie zaczynać! - Dobrze. Turtwig, Akcja! - Pokemon żółw ruszył pędem na Pokemona ptaka. - Unik i Szybki Atak! - Starly wystrzelił w górę, po czym w impetem przywalił w plecy Turtwiga, wywalając ją w krzaki. Pokemon trawiasty szybko wyskoczył z krzaków i odpowiedział Ostrym Liściem, jednak przeciwnik osłonił się Podwójną Drużyną. Pokemony walczyły zażarcie i mimo iż to Pokemon ptak miał przewagę, to Turtwig nie dawała za wygraną. - Turtwig, teraz... - Karze niespodziewanie drgnęła powieka prawego oka. - Przecież nic się nie dzieje, o co ci chodzi... Dziewczyna zauważyła dziwny błysk za Lukrecją. Owe światło niebezpiecznie szybko zbliżało się do do nich. Jeszcze chwila i... - PADNIJ!! - dziewczyna błyskawicznie rzuciła się na trenerkę, powalając ją na ziemię. Niecałą sekundę później na polanę na której walczyły wleciała kula ognia, która zaraz po uderzeniu w ziemię rozpłynęła się. Gdyby jednak nie refleks Kary z Lukrecji nic by nie zostało. - O matko, nic wam nie jest?! - Honorata razem z Pokemonami natychmiast podbiegła do dziewczyn. - N-na szczęście nic... - wydyszała blond włosa i popatrzyła na Karę. - Skąd wiedziałaś, że to się stanie? - Coś błyskało za tobą w lesie.. no i intuicja. - cicho zaśmiała się dziewczyna i pomogła jej wstać. - No nie no, uratowałaś mi życie.. - Lukrecja otrzepała się i poprawiła okulary. - Jestem twoim dłużnikiem, nie ma co. - Wszystko pięknie i ładnie, ale musimy zobaczyć, kto jest za ten atak odpowiedzialny! - zawołała koordynatorka i we trójkę ruszyły w las na poszukiwania sprawcy ataku. CDN Ważniejsze Wydarzenia * Poznajemy Siostrę Joy. ** Siostra Joy objawia posiadanie Chansey. * Poznajemy Honoratę. ** Honorata objawia posiadanie Piplupa. * Kara i Honorata postanawiają razem podróżować. * Poznajemy Lukrecję. ** Lukrecja objawia posiadanie Starlyego. *** Starly objawia znać Szybki Atak i Podwójną Drużynę. *** Piplup Honoraty objawia znać Lodowy Promień i Bąbelkowy Promień. * Kara oraz Lukrecja staczają walkę. ** Walka zostaje nierozstrzygnięta przez atak jakiegoś Pokemona lub człowieka. * Cała trójka rusza na poszukiwania sprawcy ataku. Debiuty Ludzi *''Siostra Joy'' *''Honorata'' *''Lukrecja'' Pokemonów *''Chansey'' Wystąpili Ludzi *''Aria'' *''Kara'' *''Siostra Joy'' *''Honorata'' *''Lukrecja'' Pokemony *''Charizard'' (Arii) *''Rapidash'' (Arii) *''Turtwig'' (Kary) *''Chansey'' (Siostra Joy) *''Piplup'' (Honoraty) *''Starly'' (Lukrecji)